


Convoluted

by pleasantnonsense



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Huey Centric, Mind Control, One Shot, aged up triplets, huey has passive magic, huey says one (1) bad word, i'll explain in the notes, idk - Freeform, like gladstone, oh yeah, probably, scrooge's number one dime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasantnonsense/pseuds/pleasantnonsense
Summary: There is no lead in, and there is no ending, and there is unlikely to be either, read at you own risk.A young duck is caught sneaking around the bin on the night of Scrooge's birthday, and their capture leads to quite magical revelations.
Relationships: hints of huey having a crush on fenton but nothing more than that
Kudos: 8





	Convoluted

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will be taking questions, no I will not be guaranteeing answers. This fic is a mess. It's an au of the ending of a fic I have not finished yet. It doesn't fit with the rest of the fic, technically, so it is being posted on it's own. It's working title was "How to make It far more convoluted than it needs to be," so that's what you're getting into. More notes at the end for things I feel I need to explain.
> 
> Notes you need so you're not completely lost;
> 
> \- the triplets are 18, fenton is 29, scrooge is old.  
> \- the triplets are aged up for actual plot reasons in the original fic  
> \- it's scrooges birthday party, being held in the ballroom of the money bin.  
> \- at some point at the party fenton and the girl interact, more on that later.

“Goldie got away, but we managed to catch her trying to escape through Crackshell’s office.”

Scrooge raised an eyebrow at the young duck staring up at him with an unsure expression. One of her eyes was hidden by a curtain of straight white bangs while the other stared up at the older duck, a bright, shimmering violet.

Scrooge found himself lost in the colour for a moment, reminiscent of something else before he caught himself and took a step back. “Right, well, what do you have to say for yourself, then?” He questioned, giving the girl a chance to explain herself.

“Well, if these idiots had just listened-” She started, her voice low and oddly familiar but was cut off as Fenton joined the scene.

“What’s going on?” He asked and as their eyes met his furrowed in confusion. “Wait, weren’t your eyes red earlier?” He asked.

She stared up at him in quiet unease before a smirk fitted itself on her lips. “Perceptive, aren’t you?” She asked, and in the same moment switched the hold the guard had on her, twisting around to bend his arm backwards and release herself from his hold. Just as quick she was twisting on Fenton, grabbing his tie in one hand as a foot looped around his leg and pulled backwards, dropping him to a knee.

“Blath-” He attempted to say but she was looping his tie around his bill and tying it off.

One more twist and she was in front of him, dragging a finger up the underside of his bill as she smirked down at him. “You’re cute but you talk too much.” She told him as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

She finally went to run off just to come face to face with Scrooge himself.

They collided as he tried to stop her and ended up falling to the ground, the girl landing on top of him with a shocked cry coming from their mouths.

One of her hands caught herself on the floor, while the other landed on Scrooge’s chest.

“Just wait a minute here-” Scrooge tried to stop her, but she was already on the move again. She pushed herself up off his chest, winding him just a bit more with the movement. One of her heels slipped as she tried to find purchase to run, her hand landing just above Scrooge’s head as she pushed away once more, and she was off.

She maneuvered herself around a server, using one of the bar stools to boost herself up onto the countertop to more easily get around the crowd.

Just as she was about to continue off and disappear into the night she paused where she stood. Her long hair flipping as she looks back over her shoulder.

“Wait, why would I run? I have what I came for, but the fun doesn’t have to end here.” She says the words with a peculiar lilt as her eyes met with Scrooge’s as he got up off the ground. Her lips turn back into a smirk as she lifts her hand in the air in front of her, opening her fingers just enough to let a small silver piece of metal attached to a chain dangle from her grip.

“My dime.” Scrooge says in shock and he reaches to his neck, feeling for the chain that was no longer there. His eyes narrow back into a glare. “What’s your play, girl?”

“Actually, it’s my play!” A commanding voice booms across the room as a light flashes in the air just behind where the girl stood. A cloud of smoke followed the light and from it Magica appeared, a magical glow appearing around her in the same violet hue her magic took form in. She had a cat like grin as she bared down at Scrooge. “Hello, McDuck.”

“Magica!” Scrooge all but bellows. “What’s this play, then? Enlisting the help of another teenage girl? That worked out so well the last time, didn’t it?” His words were cocky, knowing that Lena was somewhere at this very party, but he was also cautious, his eyes flashing from Magica to the coin that still dangled from the girl’s hand and back.

Magica’s grin only grows in its maliciousness. She floats closer, wrapping one hand around the girl’s shoulders as the other reached up to run her fingers through the long white hair. The younger girl’s empty hand folded inwards to hold Magica’s arm, leaning into the sorceress’s hold with comfort. 

“Actually, Scroogy, this one might surprise you a little.” She boasted. Her fingers gripped a chunk of the girl’s hair and she pulled it away. The hair came with her hand revealing it to be a wig and as it fell away, a head of neat curls unique to his eldest great-nephew sprang forth. The absence of the long hair and straight bangs obscuring half of his face made it clear who was now standing in front of Scrooge despite the makeup and feminine clothing he still wore, holding onto Magica like she was some kind of maternal figure.

“Huey..?” Scrooge asked in a shocked voice, Fenton making a similarly shocked noise as he struggled to untangle his tie from around his bill.

“Hi, Uncle Scrooge.” Huey replied in turn, his voice once again his own and as humorous as it was malicious.

“He’s done an absolutely fantastic job, don’t you think, Scrooge?” Magica’s voice was smug. “Collected your dime in record time, I’d say. And right out from under your nose. It’s almost comical.”

“Release the boy, Magica.” Scrooge says, his voice dangerously low as he glared up at where Magica’s arm ensnared his nephew.

“Now why would I do that when he’s been such a perfect little helper? And after all the work I put in. I hate to be the one to tell you, I really do, but it seems like the Gander isn’t the only natural magic affinity in your family. But all the more reason to keep this one around, yes?” She curls her arm even closer to him, her hand petting through his actual hair now with mock affection. “His poor little body has been putting up such a fight. Magic simply does not play well with his system, and it’s trying so hard to reject it. I wasn’t sure how much longer it was going to take, but something eventually had to give, and it wasn’t going to be _my_ magic. In that time, I have really grown quite fond of him though. I think I’ll keep him around for at least a little while.”

“Get away from my brother!” An angry cried rang out through the room before Dewey was flying in. He launched himself off the ground, his arms circling around the sorceress’s waist as he tackled her to the ground.

He wrestled to get her staff away, tossing it out of her reach before he worked on pinning her down.

“Stop it, you bastard! Get off of her!” Huey called out in a vicious shout, the fabric of his dress flying around him as he turned, yelling down at them from where he stood on the counter.

Dewey made quick work of pinning her wrists in one hand, his free hand reaching for a medallion that hung around Magica’s neck. Just as Huey was grabbing one of the knives strapped to his leg Dewey managed to rip it off, throwing it behind him to where Louie was waiting with open arms.

“Smash it, Lou!” Dewey shouted, as his youngest brother caught the medallion.

“No, wait!” Magica screamed, but Louie was already driving the medallion into the hard granite of the bar countertop, the wood smashing apart upon impact and the deep red liquid running inside, his eldest brother’s blood, covering the surface of the counter and staining the white feathers on Louie’s hands.

As soon as the medallion was destroyed the change in Huey was instantaneous. His arms fell to his sides, the knife dropping to the counter with a clang. The purple of the magic controlling him melted from his eyes, falling down his cheeks like tears made from a dark purple oil. It left his eyes the dark red they were usually coloured before they slowly shut entirely, and his body went slack.

Fenton’s eyes widened as he watched the duck begin to fall, having finally gotten the tie off of his bill, and he raced forwards. Fenton slid to his knees with his arms held out and managed to catch Huey just before he would have hit the floor. He pulled the young duck close, cradled in his arms and searched over his body for any injuries.

“Well, Magica, just as any plan you’ve tried to piece together, it has failed.” Scrooge gestured towards where Huey was being held by Fenton, Scrooge’s dime still hanging from his hand. He looked down at where she was still being pinned down by Dewey, a smug grin on his bill.

She only scowled up at him, “Look again, Scrooge. If you think the rash brutes you call nephews have saved the day, you’re sorely mistaken.” Scrooge narrowed his eyes but looked back towards Fenton and Huey.

The scientist was gently patting Huey’s cheek, and after a moment Huey’s eyes blinked back open, still the right colour. But after that, there was nothing. No reaction, no movement, only a gentle rise and fall of his chest as he was held in Fenton’s arms.

“You didn’t break the spell, you idiots. You merely broke him from my control. He’s nothing more than a lifeless puppet now, waiting for someone else to take strings. So, good luck with that. I’ll be going now.” Scrooge eyes widened and he looked back just to see Magica finally reaching her staff with Dewey distracted looking at his brother. As soon as her fingers reached the staff she was gone in a cloud of smoke, out from underneath Dewey, not that the duck noticed.

He was already up on his feet, his attention completely focused on where Fenton was trying to stand Huey up onto his own feet, the heels having been removed for an easier attempt. Huey waivered for a moment, even with Fenton’s hands keeping him upright, but at the very least he had enough bodily autonomy to keep himself upright.

“Huey?” Dewey said in a small voice as he reached the two, Louie right behind him. He reached out for his older brother’s hand but even as Dewey tightened his own grasp around it, Huey’s hand kept slack in his hold.

Louie reached out next, tilting Huey’s head to look up at him, but as soon Louie removed his hand Huey’s head dropped back to a relaxed position, a splotch of dark red now joining the dark purple tracks that ran down his face. His eyes didn’t move from where they stared straight ahead, remaining completely unfocused.

“No,” Tears were already gathering in Louie’s eyes as he all but threw himself around Huey, his arms wrapped around his brother’s shoulders. Fenton was quick to move a hand to Huey’s back to keep him upright under Louie’s hold. “No, no, no, we didn’t mean to! We thought we were helping!” He cried out, tears only coming faster as his brother didn’t move to return the hug.

“Boys,” Scrooge said, coming up behind them, “It was not your fault. There was no way to know what kind of horrendous magic she was using on him. But we will find a way to break it, I swear that to you.” Scrooge pulled Louie back, the youngest triplet drying his eyes as he looked to his great uncle. Scrooge kept his eyes on Huey as he reached forwards, placing a hand on the eldest triplet’s cheek. “I swear, I will break this spell, Huey. I promise I will get you back.”

The only response was a slow blink as Huey’s eyes remained pointed forwards and unseeing.

**Author's Note:**

> again, i am taking questions but also again, convoluted mess.
> 
> points to add now:
> 
> \- the passive magic i give huey (in literally all my fics tbh) is basically a warding magic so that other magic doesn't affect him as much or as easily. it's kind of like Gladstone's luck in that it's a natural, passive magic that he really has no control over. i got the idea from the quack pack episode since he was the only one to figure out that they were under a spell on his own.  
> \- the original idea for this fic was that Scrooge asks the boys to pull a heist on him for his birthday to see if they can pull it off or not. that fic will eventually be posted. Magica is not in it, but Goldie is and I guess that's just the kind of trade off we have to live with.  
> \- huey being in dressed in feminine clothing is plot relevant to the other fic, dewey is also in a, not mentioned, disguise.  
> \- huey, the gold mine of sound decision making skills he is, flirted with fenton at some point at the party while dressed as the girl, because "Fenton can't think of me as a little brother if I'm not a boy" essentially being his mind set. he will get called out in the original fic. his crush is just that, though, a crush, and i have not, nor do I ever plan on, writing something where Fenton is receptive of it.
> 
> if you want to talk more about any of this comment below, or talk to me over on tumblr @imagine-pleasantnonsense, or you can dm me for my discord, i'm pretty giving with that and i am literally always looking for people to talk ducktales with. 
> 
> okay i guess that's it. once again i am sorry for this mess but i put work into it so i decided to share


End file.
